the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Janine Morris
Janine Morris is the owner of Images Salon in Los Angeles. She is also a hair stylist. Profile Janine Morris was born in Arizona and raised in Pasadena, California. Her parents wanted her to become a lawyer, but quit college and attended beauty school. She also returned to college and graduated with a business degree. While working as a hair stylist, she married Jeff Morgan and had a daughter, Tiffany. She then opened a hair salon in Downtown Los Angeles, and called it Images Salon. She was known for being a mother-hen, business driven, and a caring person. Images Salon was best known for its stylish interior design and attracting new clients in. Although Images established a loyal clientele, most notably Nora Flynn, Celine's RA at an apartment she lived while she attended fashion college. Janine has always had several hair stylists working at the salon - her longest-employed stylist was stuck-up Sienna Kane; Maddie and Abbie Burke identical twins, Maddie is a manicurist and Abbie does pedi's; and Celine Roberts, a young cosmetologist who was the "new girl". After the Maxwell twins left the salon, Carla - , joined the salon as the new manicurist who also do Pedi's. Janine's 18-year-old daughter, Tiffany joins the salon as the "new girl" after Celine was promoted to stylist. Australian native Allison Barnes, nicknamed "Allie" joins the salon as the new make-up artist. Janine's mother, Debbie Morris, was a recurring supporting character. Whenever she took over the cooking from her daughter, business skyrocketed. When Celine decided to leave to open her salon and when her new husband had a new acting job in Las Vegas, Janine bid her farewell to her. After Celine left, she promoted Tiffany to stylist and gave her Celine's station. It is presumed that Janine still lived in Downtown L.A. As Janine was reading her bills, Izzy enters, clearly nervous, saying she felt she should inform her why she wasn't being her usual self. Janine is confused, as Izzy states that she had sex with an ex and she's only just found out. Janine realizes that Izzy is pregnant, as she notes that she knows she can't support a baby with her current salary, but she is ready to have. Janine, knowing she can't stop Izzy from having her baby and isn't willing to, offers congratulations as the two exchange worried smiles knowing the issue of hairdressers and nail technicians having children on the ship has suddenly gone from a possibility to very real. Quotes *The only reason why I was harsh on you, way because your bad attitude nearly cost you a client. That's bad for my business. Without a satisfied client, I can lose business big time. So you need to get your shit together or you're fired! *You think I favor Celine? I'm more than just her boss and her mentor, I'm more of a mother to her because she lost her mother and doesn't have any family member living here in L.A. Notes *Throughout the series, she mentored Celine and became a mother-figure to her. *She is divorced and has a daughter named Tiffany with her ex-husband. *She is based on Wells' real-life boss as the salon she worked in. *She has four sisters Linda Munroe, Tracy Costello, Carrie Lambert, and Robin Jessup. Category:Characters Category:Hair Stylists Category:Mothers Category:Salon Owners Category:Females Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Images Employees